Peeping Piz
by Alliegirl
Summary: Piz goes over to the Mars' apartment and gets the shock of his life. LoVe
1. Chapter 1

Title: Peeping Piz

By: Alliegirl

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do wish I owned Logan and Weevil though. sigh Oh the naughty fun I'd have

Characters/Pairing: LoVe, Piz

Summary: Piz goes over to the Mars' apartment and gets the shock of his life.

A/N I've been suffering writers block-as evident by my lack of fic updates- but I'm trying to work through it. I'm writing this-and posting it- in the hopes that it'll get my creative juices flowing once more.

To all you people who have been reading my other fic, History of Abuse, I have no given up on it. Writers block and life got in the way, but I am currently writing the next chapter. Hopefully it'll be done soon. I am so sorry for the long wait.

Oh, and this is in NO way PiVe or Piz friendly. It may sound like it at first, but trust me; the floppy haired puppy is in for the shock of his life.

Piz happily bounded from his car, his hair flopping in the early morning light. Today was a good day. His first good day in over a month. He had been in a funk ever since Veronica had arrived home from her summer internship and ended their relationship, shortly there after she had taken back up with non other than Logan Echolls.

Though his parents had taught him to see the good in everybody, try as he might he could never understand what Veronica saw in Logan. Near as Piz could tell Logan was a lazy jerk who enjoyed booze, women, surfing, and beating the crap out of innocent people. He was hardly the type who deserved an intelligent and beautiful woman like Veronica. She was too smart for Logan, too kind, too moral, she had too much potential.

Not that it really mattered anymore. Just the other night-much to his surprise and delight- Logan and Veronica had imploded. Big time. Right in the middle of campus, yelling their heads off, half of what they said not making any kind of sense, at least not to him. And when Veronica had made to storm away Logan had hooked a hand around her elbow and pulled her back-something about her not running this time- effectively starting round two, oblivious to the gawking crowd.

Round two had ended when Logan shot off a comment about how Veronica would open her legs for him, but she'd be goddamned if she opened her heart. Veronica had responded by laying a surprisingly powerful slap to Logan's left cheek. They'd stood there, facing each other, eyes blazing, chests heaving. Piz had taken a cautious step forward, unsure if he should step in, but Wallace had stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder. They had watched as Veronica spun on her heels and stormed away, not bothering to give a backwards glance. Logan had lingered a bit longer, doing what Piz thought was a great impression of a caged tiger, before storming off to his car. Minutes later there had been a squeal of tires as two cars barreled out of the student parking lot.

Piz had stared after them in near disbelief while Wallace had rolled his eyes and walked away, muttering under his breath, something about love being grand. Piz however couldn't believe that what he'd just witnessed could be construed as love in any way, shape, or form. They were a dysfunctional mess. What had Veronica been thinking when she took him back?

Still muddling over Logan's continued presence in Veronica's life Piz approached her front door. His plan was to be her friend. She was going to be vulnerable from her most recent breakup with Logan, so he'd ease into it, a few walks with her and backup & movie night with the gang, give her time to heal and realize she was better off without Logan, and then he'd make his move.

Upon arriving at Veronica's front door Piz was started to find it open. Poking his head in he discover the kitchen and living room to be empty, save for Backup who was sprawled out on the couch. Suddenly voices sounded from Veronica's room. It seemed like Logan had shown up looking for another fight. Why couldn't that jerk just leave her alone?

Cautiously, Piz stepped into the Mars' apartment, ever mindful of the pit bull lounging on the sofa. While Backup had never been aggressive towards him, the dog still made him nervous. Pit bulls could be vicious killers if they wanted and Piz was sneaking into the house. He froze instantly when Backup shifted, lifting his head, meeting Piz's gaze with an assessing eye before dismissing him as insignificant. Once sure that Backup had settled back down Piz continued his trek to Veronica's room.

Yes this bit was short but like I said, I'm working through my writers block.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey all, I want to apologize about the long wait for the next part of this fic. I'm working two jobs, and I've been having personal and familial issues. Needless to say fic writing has not been at the top of my "to do" list, but I am easing back into it. I am working on the 3rd-and last- part of this fic, the next chapter of History of Abuse and a brand new one shot. I make no promises on how soon they'll be done, but I will try and make it as soon as possible.

Also, bits and pieces of this chapter were written on loose pieces of paper-including receipt paper lol- that I had, and I finally put it all together tonight. I'm not sure how happy I am with it so I may revise it later. Anyway, let me know what you think.

As Piz crept closer to Veronica's bedroom he was ever mindful of where he stepped. The last thing he needed or wanted was to be caught sneaking around the Mars' apartment. He was sure Keith wouldn't appreciate hearing about it, Veronica wouldn't appreciate finding him doing it, and he was sure no excuse he could come up with would be good enough to stop Logan and his "fists of furry," -the guy really did have a hair trigger temper.

Upon reaching Veronica's door he sidled up close and peeked through the crack left in the door way. The space was barely as wide as two of his fingers but it gave him enough space to see Veronica's desk, and Veronica who stood in front of it. He did a double take on Veronica, he could only see her back but that was enough. She was wearing a black mini skirt with ruffles, a corset, black gloves with the fingers cut off, black fishnet stockings, and the outfit was capped off with black combat boots. Piz may have come from a quiet town in Oregon but he knew "Goth" when he saw it. He'd gone to school with a girl who had sported that exact look from freshman year until the day she left for college, probably was still sporting it. Piz had been sure to give her a wide birth. She was a bit to...intense for him. He liked low key girls.

Seeing Veronica sporting that Goth look was more than a bit of a shock. Sure she occasionally dabbled in the "rocker chick" t-shirts but she'd never been to extreme, and she never seemed to have the "Goth" attitude. Sure she had a bit of a temper, like when those guys in the cafeteria had been getting on her case, but she'd done the right thing in the end, she'd walked away. Sometimes it was just better not to fight. No, the look just didn't fit Veronica, he couldn't for the life of him figure out why she was dressed like that.

Piz thoughts were cut off as Logan came into view on the other side of the desk, hands firmly planted on the wood surface. He didn't look at all surprised or concerned with Veronica's appearance. The only emotion visible on his face was annoyance mixed with anger, and something Piz didn't want to put a name to, and all of it was directed at the girl across the desk from him. Clearly he was gearing up for round two of their argument.

"It isn't going to work Veronica," Logan stated. "Stop baiting me."

"Stop pushing me," Veronica shot back.

"Stop hiding."

"I'm not hiding," Veronica stated firmly, making Piz wish he could see her face. All he had to go off of was Logan.

Logan stood up straight. "Well you sure as hell aren't trying to work this out."

"What do you want me to say," Veronica asked, her voice tinged with annoyance.

"An apology would be nice."

"An apology for what?" Veronica scoffed.

Logan gave her a "you've got to be kidding me" look. "You belted me across the face."

"You deserved it."

"Yeah, well you deserved a good spanking but you didn't see me turning you over my knee."

Whatever look crossed Veronica's face caused a smirk to form on Logan's lips. The look made Piz want to hit him, despite his pacifist nature.

"Don't say it," Veronica ordered.

"I don't think I have to," Logan said, amusement evident in his tone as he came around the desk.

Veronica turned to face him and Piz finally got the full affect of her outfit. Her eyes were rimmed with black eye liner and her lips; well he could only come up with two words to describe them, blood red. God how he wished he could know what the hell she was doing in that get up.

Veronica crossed her arms over her chest. "You're more delusional than I thought if you think I'm going to sleep with you after what you said last night."

Piz couldn't deny the mixture of relief and jealousy at her comment. They would not be having sex, but the fact that she said that meant that they had, not that it was a huge shock to him, Logan didn't seem like the type who was willing to wait, but still, he'd been with Veronica in a way Piz had only dreamed about. Life just wasn't fair.

"What did I say?" Logan asked, bringing Piz's attention back to the conversation.

"You called me a whore."

"I what?" Logan asked shock evident in his tone.

"'You'll open your legs for me but you'll be goddamned if you open your heart,'" Veronica quoted, before trying to edge past him.

Logan moved with her, blocking her exit. "Don't do that," Logan demanded his voice tight. "Don't twist my words around so you have an excuse to run."

Veronica steadfastly avoided his gaze, and Piz felt deep sympathy for her. Couldn't Logan see she was hurt? Why couldn't he give her some space?

"Come on Veronica," Logan cajoled. "I'm sorry, not for what I said but the way it sounded."

Veronica scoffed.

"You know its true Veronica. You'll kiss me, hell you'll fuck me like there is no tomorrow, but getting you to say you love me is like pulling teeth. Jesus, you've never even said you love me. Last time I asked you, what was it you said? Yeah?"

Veronica didn't respond, but Piz could see her swallow deeply, blinking back some tears.

"Don't do this Veronica," Logan pleaded," Don't shut me out. When we got back together we said things were going to be different. I cut back on the partying, but you, you're still not talking."

Once more Veronica remained silent, and Piz saw Logan tense up.

"Fine," Logan finally said, sounding resigned. "I'm leaving."

"Now whose running?" Veronica shot back sarcastically.

"This isn't running Veronica," Logan said, throwing up his arms. "This is being too damn tired to chase you."

"I'm not-"

"You know what? This is my fault. You say you forgive me and that thing will be different and I believe you, but the truth is you don't forgive me, you never have," Logan sighed. "And things aren't going to be different because you still don't think anything about you really needs changing."

"That's not true," Veronica denied adamantly. "I forgave you. I wouldn't be here if I hadn't, and I-"

"Fine Veronica," Logan cut her off, exasperation creeping into his voice. "You forgave me, but you sure as hell haven't forgotten. You've stored all that shit up so you can use it against me when things get rough."

Not for the first time Piz wondered about all that had happened between Logan and Veronica. Wallace had briefly mentioned Lilly, Veronica's dead friend and Logan's dead ex-girlfriend, and Piz had of course seen some of the news coverage and Tinsel Town Diaries, but it didn't give him a whole picture, and Wallace hadn't been willing to disclose more, firmly stating that if Veronica wanted him to know she would tell him, unfortunately she hadn't.

"Logan," Veronica began, reaching for him but pulling up short, almost as if she was unsure if the gesture would be welcome. "I want us to work. I want to be with you. I...care about you."

Logan let out a light chuckle. "You're with me because you got bored with Piz."

Veronica's face clearly showed the shock Piz felt at that statement. "That's not true. You know that's not true."

"Sure it is," Logan responded. "It's your MO. You get bored with the puppy and you come looking for me."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "I suppose next you'll be telling me you're a pit bull?"

"No," Logan said with a resolute shack of his head. "No, next I'll be leaving."

Logan turned and made for the door and Piz quickly slide back from the door and into Keith's room, his heart pounding in his chest at the thought of being caught eavesdropping.

"Logan wait!" Veronica called.

"Knock it off Veronica," Logan said, making Piz wish he could see what was going on in Veronica's room. "You're not going to distract me with sex."

"This isn't just sex," Veronica said lightly, almost too lightly for Piz to hear from his perch in Keith's room.

TBC


End file.
